1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to intercourse aids and more particularly pertains to a new intercourse aid for fulfilling the need for a device designed to enhance and make sexual intercourse more comfortable for partners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of intercourse aids is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,778 describes a quick-release buckle and body harness arrangement capable of being clinched around the torso of a patient to slip out has strap portions, which extend when the harness is positioned on each side of the patient. Another type of intercourse aid is U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,821 describes a patient restraint apparatus that allows relative freedom of movement for the patient. U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,855 describes an intercourse aiding apparatus for use in performing intercourse, including a rigid frame supported above a bed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,652 describes a foldable pair of leg stirrups for use during sex or a medical examination. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,466 describes an ornamental design for a body support design. U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,787 describes therapeutic apparatus for therapeutically assisting the conjugal relationship.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new intercourse aid that improves body leverage for both the male and the female for improved sexual satisfaction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new intercourse aid that would improve the level of confidence and sexual satisfaction of both partners.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a webbing comprised of a plurality of straps which are attached together. The webbing has a peripheral edge. A plurality of elongate binding members is attached to the peripheral edge. Each of the binding members has a first end and a second end. The first ends are attached to the peripheral edge such that the elongate binding members are spaced from each other. Each of a plurality of securing members is attached to one of the second ends for releasably securing the second ends of the binding members together such that coupled pairs of binding members traverse a lower side of a mattress when the webbing is positioned upon an upper side of the mattress.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.